The Gravity of Love and Choice
by LuthiSili79
Summary: UNDERGOING CONSTRUTION! What happens when two people and two letters cause a lifetime of pain? TommyKim, JasonKat and others. R&R! M for lanugage, adult situations, and sexual content in later chapters.
1. Hey Everyone!

Hey everyone!!

Alright, this story is going under a lot of reconstruction because it's disjointed and there are problems within the story. The previous chapters will be edited and new chapters are in the works! Please stick with me, the updates will be soon! :D

Thanks so much and lots of love!

-Luthi


	2. Intro

Song of Choice for this Story "Gravity of Love" Enigma Great song and really has a lot to do with the story, if you get me.

**Read On!**

_Intro_

Tommy Oliver had everything going for him. He had great parents, amazing friends, decent grades, and kick-ass in karate. He also knew that one day, when his girlfriend Kimberly Hart came back from the Pan Globes, he would marry her. Tommy was even the leader of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers as the White Ranger. Yep, his life was really going well for him. Obviously, he was upset when Kim left for Florida, but she promised to return to him. Nothing could stop this plan.

Kimberly Hart felt she had a pretty great life. Wonderful parents who loved and supported her; Loving friends who doubled as her team mates in the super group, the Power Rangers. Kim was one of the first chosen by Zordon to be the Pink Ranger. Kim's boyfriend, Tommy, was also a Power Ranger. She even had a budding career as a gymnast after a scout saw Kim practice and offered to train her to go to the Pan Globes in Florida. It meant leaving the Power Rangers and her friends and family behind but after support from her team and Tommy, Kim went to follow her dreams. Kim swore to return after the tournament to Tommy. Nothing could ruin this plan.

"Oh my –"

Kimberly Ann Hart fell to her knees sobbing.

_Much Love, _

_Luthi_


	3. Letters and Broken Hearts

On with the show!

_Letters and Broken Hearts_

**Last time:**

"Oh my –"

Kimberly Hart fell to her knees sobbing.

Tommy Oliver bound into the Youth Center, greeting his team mates and friends as he went.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Everyone exchanged big greetings with their brave leader.

"Tommy! I've got a letter that was sent here for you." Ernie, the owner of the Angel Grove Youth Center called to him.

"Oh, okay awesome!" Tommy ran up to the counter wondering silently to himself why a letter was sent to the Youth Center for him.

"It's from Kim!" Tommy exclaimed to the room. He ripped it open and silently read it to himself with everyone watching him avidly and waiting for news. His face lost all color, shock rippling throughout his body.

"Oh my god... I…I-I need to…go." Tears suddenly sprung into his dark eyes. He turned and stopped. Memories of Kim slammed into him all at once:

The couple sharing their first kiss at "their lake", sneaking a little Tommy/Kim time between classes in an empty hallway, the long talks together after making love for the first time during Christmas, bearing their souls to each other. She was the only one who knew him, the real him. The sharp pain of the letter pierced his heart and he felt it breaking into a million pieces. Anger rippled through him and he punched the wall with all of his force. The stunned crowd gasped. Tommy ran out of the youth center. Shocked silence remained in the once joyful room.

"This cannot be good." Kat stated. The rest of the team agreed silently, still shaken with this outburst of their leader.

"Come on." Rocky said and he chased after Tommy with the rest of the team behind him.

_Pan Globes Training Center, Miami, Florida_

"Kim! Come on in after you finish that set!"

"Ok, Coach!" Kim finished up and ran over to grab a drink and see her coach.

"Hey, how'd I look?" Kim asked.

"You did alright but you looked distracted. What's goin' on? Last couple days, you just haven't been yourself."

Kimberly had been very distracted lately. She was very busy with the Pan Globes but then just a few days ago she got the shock of her life.

Flashback

Kim had been getting ill in the mornings and sometimes during the day. She also often felt moody and weak during practices and it was harder for her to do her longer sets. She naturally brushed it off claiming it to be working too hard and not eating well. She couldn't shake the nagging question that plagued her at nights when missing Tommy and Angel Grove, _'What if I'm pregnant?'_.

She and Tommy had made love when she was home for Christmas break. The thought scared her and, again, she brushed it off saying it was ridiculous. But the thought never left her mind and it only got worse. Kim finally broke down and got a pregnancy test. She tried to sit down and take it but she couldn't.

Kim called Trini and Aisha, her two best friends who had been Power Rangers with her as the Yellow Rangers at their respective times. As soon as Kim told them what was happening, they flew in immediately. The next day, Kim went to the airport to pick them up. Kim squealed with joy when she saw them. They rushed together for a group hug, a overwhelming feeling of relief to feel the comfort of the power grid in their hug came over all of them.

"Thank you girls so much for coming out." Kim told them. "Jeez, we always seem to be getting together on bad circumstances, you know..."

"Aww, sweetie, everything will be fine!" Aisha consoled her. "Tommy will totally understand. He's responsible and caring and loves you to pieces! Besides, he knew this could happen."

"And if you are pregnant," Trini added. Kim gave her a look. "I said if you are and Tommy doesn't help, we'll beat him up." Kim laughed but immediately quieted up. She looked down and shifted back and forth. She had pushed away the real reason they were here.

She didn't want to believe it. She, Kimberly Ann Hart could not be pregnant. What had she ever done to deserve this?

"I'm scared." Kim said in a whisper. "What if–"

"Kim, listen to me," Trini interrupted. "We don't even know if you are or not. Let's get out of here and figure this out, huh?" Kim nodded and pulled her best friends back in for another hug.

The yellow's collected their luggage and the three friends left the airport and headed to Kim's white Volkswagen beetle with pink stripes on the sides of it.

"Nice." Aisha commented "You never can get rid of your color, can you?" Kim laughed.

"I see your doing a good job of it." She mentioned to her outfit of a yellow and black striped fitted shirt with black pants. Aisha looked down at her outfit then Trini's who wore a yellow collared shirt and white pants and they shared a look. The girls all laughed.

"So, do you have a test?" Trini asked.

"Yeah," Kim sighed. "It's hidden in the bottom of my drawer in my socks because if anyone finds it, I'm so kicked off the team." She emitted a nervous chuckle. Trini supportively rubbed her shoulder.

The girls caught up on the rest of the way back to the Kim's apartment.

(A:N: We're still in the Flashback. Its just–)

_2 Hours Later_

"Ok, now or never." Aisha bravely stated but was nervous herself. They had waited the allotted time given on the pregnancy test. Kim took a big breath and reached for the test. She closed her eyes and flipped it over.

"Oh my–"

"Pink" Aisha gasped. (A:N: How ironic...)

Kim fell to the ground, sobbing. Trini went to console her.

"Kim... listen, everything will be fine." Trini tried to console her but was shaken enough herself. "Aisha, call the crew."

"No! I don't want everyone to know just yet. This isn't a monster that we can destroy. Call Jason," Kim sobbed.

"But Tommy–"

"Not yet." Kim turned and stared hard into their eyes. "I can't. I won't ruin his dreams. I care about him too much to do to him what I've done to myself. The Pan Globes? Gone. I can't compete pregnant! Tommy has a whole other life in Angel Grove. Without me. He's got the Rangers and karate and a wonderful future. He can't fly to Miami to take care of me and a baby! I can't do it… I can't do this to him."

"Kim–"Aisha tried to reason.

"Just tell Jase to come to Miami. Don't tell him about me. Just tell him to come. Please." Kim grabbed some Kleenex and tried to fix the mess of mascara running down her face. Aisha sighed and went to call Jason and Trini gave Kim a quick hug and went to fix a place for Jason to sleep. Once alone, Kim sat on the bathroom floor trying to figure out what was coming over her. If this had happened while she was in California, Tommy would be the one taking the pregnancy test with her, holding her hand. He would've been the one she wanted to turn to. Now, she was scared, a big old coward. Tears again running down her face, she leaned back against the wall, bracing herself for this hell of a ride.

'It will be okay,' She told herself, sobbing again. 'It will all be okay.'

End Flashback

"-Just haven't been yourself," Her coach continued to rant. "Hart? Hart! What's the matter with you?" Kim's coach was staring at her, bewildered with her lack of focus.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I just, um..." Kim sighed. "Listen, I need to talk to you." Her coach nodded and took her into her office.

"Mail Call!" The mail lady came in with letters for the Pan Globe contestants and began to read off names. "Kimberly Hart?"

"Your WHAT!? Who and when, Hart?" Her coach exclaimed. Everyone in the room froze, very uncomfortable about overhearing the private conversation. "Wait, I don't want to know. Hart, I'm sorry but I can't have you on the team like this. Pack your bags; you're off the team."

Kim silently realized that when she walked out, everyone had heard the outburst.

"Um, excuse me, Miss Hart? Uh, letter for you." The mail lady sheepishly said.

"Thank you" Kim mumbled. She then grabbed her stuff, said a few goodbyes to her friends and headed for her car to go home to her friends. Jason had arrived a few days ago and was prepared to kill Tommy for impregnating his "little sister." (A:N: Mini Flashback, the flashback ends at the end of the paragraph.)

"I'm gonna kill him! I knew that you two were getting too close." Jason ranted as Kim, Trini, and Aisha sat on the couch watching him pace. "I'm gonna kill you too, Kim!" Kim shook her head, trying to hold back laughter. "No, seriously, I am! Mostly, for letting him do– that. Jesus... AND I'm gonna kill you for not telling him! He needs to know what I'm gonna kill him for!" They all started laughing except for Jason who was still pissed and pacing.

Kim got in her car ready to start crying again. She seemed to have an endless supply of tears handy lately. She never liked the coach they had assigned to her for the Globes. She was a wonderful athlete but a horrible person to have to answer to. Kim, in all the excitement, almost forgot that there was a letter in her shaking hands. Looking at the letter, she realized it was from Tommy. Half-excited and half-fearful, she tore it open. With shaking hands, she began to read it.

Tears began to fill her already saddened eyes.

_I'm sorry to have to do this by letter rather than in person but I was afraid to see or hear you again. I will always be your teammate and friend. _

_I'm sorry._

_-Tommy_

Kimberly started sobbing as she called Jason.

"Jase?" She sobbed into the phone. "I-I need you."

_Much Love,_

_Luthi_


	4. Evil's Plan

Thank you so much for the reviews!! And as promised, here is chapter three... Short but it explains a lot. R & R!!

**Evil's Plan**

(Two Weeks before the letters)

"Evil minions! Get in here!" screamed Rita Repulsa, a sworn enemy of the Power Rangers. Her pack of bumbling miscreants scurried in after her screechy demand.

"Yes, oh evil one?" they chanted in some form of unison.

"I need a new edge over the little Power Pukes. But how?" Rita pondered. She couldn't think of any new device or monster that would stop the Rangers.

'If only my Zeddy were here!' she thought. Lord Zedd was scouring the Universe, finding new evils with his cohorts. He would be returning today. 'Zedd's the evil genius. I don't know what I would do without him! If someone took him from me, I'd–'

"THAT'S IT!" Rita exclaimed making her snoring minions jump. "It's perfect! Goldar, what's the White Rangers' greatest weakness?"

"Uh– he doesn't have any weakness. He's the greatest Power Ranger ever!" the overgrown monkey replied. Rita smacked him on the head with her staff.

"That's where you're wrong! Tommy has only one weakness that we have overlooked for too long!" She peered into her telescope and directed it to Florida, where Kim was training for the Pan Globes. "That former little pink pastel power pest, (A:N: Nice, right?) Kimberly! She and Tommy have been in their little teenage love fest for too long! If Tommy somehow lost his little pinky dear, he would surely be easier to eliminate! We don't want to kill Kimberly. I think she will still be valuable to us if turned over to the evil side!" Rita clapped her hands and bounced up and down in her excitement at her wonderfully ingenious plan.

"Great plan Rita, but how will we break them up?" Squatt, (the blue one) asked.

Rita slumped back realizing she didn't have a way to do that. At that moment, Lord Zedd walked in where he had been listening from the shadows. All the minions cowered in fright of their great leader's sudden appearance and bent down into low bows.

"My dear Rita, I think I have a plan." Rita turned to look at her husband and grinned.

'God, I love my husband!' Rita thought and began to cackle.

R&R!!

Much love,

Luthi


	5. 9 Months Later Part 1

As you can see, this is two parts (for drama's sake) so here's part one... I don't think I'll have a limit for reviews to get the next one up but it'll take at least a week to get the next chapter up. Look for it! R&R PLEASE!! It makes me very happy! You want the author happy right? I control the chapters! ;-)

"**9 Months Later Part 1"**

Kim swore to herself not to tell Tommy. Why should she? He betrayed her with Kat, who she thought was her friend. From what she heard they were dating. Her old life was history. It had been popped like a bubble, beautiful but too delicate to last. She hated Tommy, she hated Kat, and she refused to go back to Angel Grove and tell Tommy about her pregnancy. Her friends had tried to convince her but she wouldn't budge. The only thing keeping her sane was her pregnancy.

Unfortunately, Zordon and Alpha found out about it and wanted to speak with her. Kim was soon realizing that her luck with sticking to her plans was thinning. This was one of those times.

**Flashback**

Beep, beep, boop, boop, beep, boop! (A:N: Translated the sound the communicator makes when going off into beeps) Kim started out of her sleep when she heard the overly familiar sound of her old Ranger communicator going off. She was now 5 months pregnant. It was currently 3 in the morning in Florida where she was living with Jason in a little house they rented together with little room but it was all they could get at the current time. Still in a daze from her slumber, she thought it might be Tommy telling her to meet him by the lake. He would wrap her in his big Tommy arms and beg her to forgive him for his juvenile ways. She would tearfully forgive him and tell him all about her pregnancy. Tommy would whisper in her ear, "Beautiful, don't worry, I forgive you. Will you mar-"

Beep, beep, boop, boop, beep, boop!

Kim cursed at the beeping for waking her up twice. She had accidentally fallen asleep after being waken up the first time from her communicator.

'Yeah, wishful thinking, Hart,' the sensible voice in her head commented about the dream. Kim hesitated as she leaned over to retrieve the source of the beeping in her jewelry box. This was getting progressively harder to do with her ever growing belly. Her hands shook as she retrieved her old communicator. It was long done ringing but she knew that someone was waiting for a reply on the other end. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the small button on the left side of the face to connect.

"H-Hello? Th-This is uh, Kimberly?" She replied, uncertainly. The second she waited for the reply seemed endless.

"Kimberly! This is Zordon. How are you?" Zordon's booming voice replied back. Kim sighed in relief and smiled, hearing the comforting voice of her mentor filled her with hope and joy, although she felt guilt at not communicating with him until now.

"Hi Zordon! I'm fine. Tired but good. What's going on?" She replied, stifling a yawn.

"Oh my, I'm very sorry Kimberly. Were you sleeping?"

"Well, sort of but if you need to talk to me I'm here." She heard some of the beeps of the Command Center in the background and smiled, remembering the greatest time of her young life.

"Kimberly, could we teleport you here in 5 minutes to talk to you?" Zordon asked.

"Ahhh...I don–"

"Don't worry about your pregnancy, Alpha and I already know." Kim's eyes got wide but then mentally slapped herself.

'Of course they knew, you idiot.' Kim thought.

"Kimberly, I think you know we need to talk. I promise that the current Rangers don't have to know about our meeting or your pregnancy." Zordon compromised. Kimberly thought about it for a minute or so but decided that her need to see her mentor was greater than the fear and shame that came with it.

"Ok, I'll be ready in 5."

"Great! See you soon, Kimberly."

"Bye!" Kim said in feigned confidence. She hadn't seen Zordon or Alpha 5 in a long while and she was tentative. She tried to calm herself as she dressed.

'It's Zordon! He won't judge you!' After waiting a couple more minutes, she was teleported to the Command Center. It was still exactly how she remembered it. Alpha 5 greeted her when she arrived.

"Ay, Ay, Ay, Kimberly! It is so good to see you!" Kim giggled and gave Alpha a hug as best as a pregnant woman could.

"It's great to see you too Alpha. How's everything been?" Alpha was about to respond but Zordon materialized in front of her in his tube. Kim's eyes watered slightly. She was about to turn to her left, where Tommy always stood, then caught herself realizing that he wasn't there.

"Kimberly! How are you?" Zordon greeted her in his calm, steady voice which soothed her instantly, like it always did.

"Hey Zordon! I'm...fine." Kim gave a nervous giggle. "I'm fine."

"That's good. You're probably wondering why we called you here. Well, we found out about your pregnancy over the radar's." Kim gave a confused look. "We keep track of all our former rangers. The father is Tommy, correct?"

"Yes, yes he is." Kim shifted from one foot to the other. Alpha scurried over to a control board and pressed a couple of buttons. A chair materialized behind Kimberly. She smiled at Alpha and sat in the chair.

"Thank you Alpha." Kim said. She stroked her swollen stomach.

Zordon sighed knowingly. There was a short lapse of silence in their conversation. Zordon was in deep thought as he remembered the look on the White Ranger's face when he came to the Command Center one day with his fellow Rangers. Rita and Lord Zedd had unleashed a horrible monster upon Angel Grove. Zordon had wondered why it was particularly evil that day but he did not question him. He figured that they had broken up for some reason. But, Kimberly was pregnant now? Where was Tommy? Why wasn't he with her or she here? This was defiantly not in his character. If Tommy made a mess, he was going to fix it somehow.

Zordon broke out of his revere to a shrill sound. The danger bell (A:N: Name of the alert thingy? Let me know please!) was going off.

"Alpha, call the rangers. Lord Zedd is up to no good." Kimberly got out of her chair.

"Zordon, wait! You can't call them! If Tommy sees–" She stopped. Zordon looked down at Kim.

"Kimberly..." He said softly. She turned away. "Tommy doesn't know yet, does he?" A tear leaked down her face.

"I...I don't want to ruin his life. Tommy has huge plans. I don't want to hold him back with my problems and a baby. Please, don't tell him. I've already hurt him enough." Kim sighed.

"Yeah, you've already done enough, right?" A voice came from the shadows. Kim gasped. Little did she know, Tommy only heard from "Please don't tell him".

"Tommy, wait. Listen–" Kim begged but he was off.

"WHY!? YOU'VE ALREADY BROKEN MY HEART! SO THIS IS WHY YOU BROKE UP WITH ME? BECAUSE YOU GOT KNOCKED UP WITH SOME GUY IN FLORIDA?" Tommy yelled.

Kim was shaking at the spot like a leaf. They had argued before but he never yelled at her like this. Zordon was commanding Tommy to stop and listen to reason but he payed him no heed.

"God, Kim, I can't even look at you. Just get out of here." He turned away from her. Kimberly didn't move.

"You know what Tommy?" He stopped. "I don't even know why I fell in love with a guy like you who turns on his girlfriend the moment she leaves. Zordon, Alpha, it was nice seeing you." She brushed past Tommy without a word. His first instinct was to grab her arm but didn't.

"Could you please teleport me to my house, Alpha? Thanks." Alpha obliged.

Tommy just stood staring at the woman he thought he would spend the rest of his life with. Kim just stared right back, her sad eyes clouded with tears and pain but hard nonetheless. Tommy wished he could call out to her, beg her to stay and make things right but didn't. She had already materialized out of his life for good.

TO BE CONTINUED!

The damn flashback took up the whole chapter, sorry. So more suspense! Tell me how you liked it please!

R&R!!

_Much love, _

_Luthi_


	6. 9 Months Later Part 2

I'm gonna skip around the Zeo and Jason going gold thing cause I don't know much about it. I never really watched Zeo and it doesn't fit in with my story. So anyway, here it is!

**9 Months Later Part 2**

It had been 6 months since Kim had gone and seen Zordon, Alpha and Tommy unfortunately. She and Tommy had not spoken since, the only news they heard of each other was through Jason. Kim had given birth on September 14th with Jason by her side.

FLASHBACK

"Come on Kimbers, push!" Jason encouraged. He was beginning to lose feeling in the hand she was holding on to with a death grip.

"Ahhh!" Kim yelled. Suddenly, time seemed to hold still. The pain was numbed and everything was a shade of white and pink. She looked at Jason, who was in a shade of red, as she gave birth to a baby boy. Jamie Jason Thomas was glowing green as he let out his first cry. Jason looked over with teary eyes to Kim for her reaction but she had none. She was calm and seemed a million miles away. In her mind, she was with Tommy, happy and content while he spoke comforting words to her.

"Oh my, Ms. Hart, there seems to be another! Get ready to push, dear!" The nurse said.

"T-twins?" Jason gasped. Kim broke out of her stupor with a cry that made Jason jump and she started pushing again. 2 minutes later, Emily Trini Aisha was born in a beam of deep purple. Kim had passed out in her exhaustion and dreamed a blissful dream where Tommy was currently sitting next to her holding their children and beaming in fatherly pride. A lone tear rolled down her face, eyes still closed.

Many miles away in California, Tommy was in the park with the team and suddenly stopped. He was seeing white, pink, green, and purple. Tears clouded his eyes and a huge smile spread across his face.

"Tommy? Are you alright?" Kat asked. He looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah" He snaked an arm around her waist. "Everything's great."

END FLASHBACK

**5 months after the birth**

"Okay, are you sure you have everything? Bottles, books, toys, blankets, emergency numbers, paci-"Kimberly rambled off the list to Aisha and Trini. Kimberly and Jason were going scuba-diving in a town nearby Angel Grove in California called Englewood. They were here for a ninja tournament that Jason was in and decided to look around the town for houses to possibly move into the small town after Kim had finished college at Penn State University in Pennsylvania.

"Slow down there! Listen, the twins will be fine with us! You and Jase just go have fun scuba-diving." Trini assured her.

"Okay. Bye-bye Jamie! Bye Em! You be good for Auntie Aisha and Aunt Tri. Mommy and Uncle Jase will be back soon." Jason tugged the worried mother gently away.

"They'll be fine, Kim. Thanks again, you guys. See ya later."

(Okay, so you all know what happens next. Jason and Kimberly get kidnapped by Divatox, get turned evil for a short period of time, and then are saved by the Power Rangers.)

"Congratulations, Rangers past and present. You have all played a great part in defeating Divatox and her evil minions. You have done well." Dimitra praised the Rangers. It would have normally been a very happy time for all but the atmosphere in the Command Center was stiff and awkward. Only the Rangers not seriously involved in the "Tommy/Kim Battle", as it was referred to, was able to enjoy some of the celebrations. Dimitra thought it would be "good for the team" to have a little gathering at the Command Center so "everyone could bond". Everyone was thrilled.

"Thanks Dimitra!" Justin replied. There was a short awkward silence. No one knew what to say.

"So Kim," Everyone froze as Tanya asked her question. "Where are you staying?" A breath of relief echoed everywhere. Kim cleared her throat, which seemed frozen shut in her nervousness.

"Jason and I are staying in Englewood but only for another couple of days. Then we're all going back to Pennsylvania. I go to school in State College."

"Oh really, that's great! Yeah, I've been to Englewood. It's really nice. Do you like school?" Tanya replied smiling slightly.

"Oh I love it. That's been my dream school since I was little although, it's nice to be back home. Florida's nice and all but it's really far. If I decide to come back, I'll probably live there." Everyone seemed to be listening to the pleasant conversation with bated breath, waiting for something to go wrong. No one knew why there were expecting the worse but tension just filled the air. Silence overtook them again as the conversation ended. Tommy, standing in between Kat and Adam, suddenly felt the need to stir up a fight.

'She thinks she can just waltz in here after what she did, expecting to be rescued and think everything is okay between us. Well, it's not!' Tommy thought.

"So," Tommy started. Everyone's head shot up. He was looking directly at Kim who was staring back, shocked. Jason braced himself for a showdown. "Did you have the baby yet? I can see you're not pregnant so obviously you did."

"Yeah, I did. Twins, actually. A boy and a gi-" Tommy cut her off.

"Do they look like their father?" Tommy's eyes bore into Kimberly's, daring her to answer in the affirmative. Everyone froze. Had Tommy gone off the deep end? Kim stared back, hurt inside but she tried not to let it show. She wasn't giving up this fight. If he was going to be a jerk, she would make sure he got what he deserved. She paused with her answer.

"...Yes. They really do." Her comment seemed to be a bullet to Tommy, aimed straight at his heart. The group in the Command Center watched the "bullets" trajectory towards Tommy, waiting for the bang.

"So, you're not sorry?" He said.

"I'm not sorry I had them. They're amazing. I'm just sorry you have to be such an ass about this." Everyone inwardly groaned. 'Here it goes' they all thought.

"Tommy–" Jason tried to stop him, stepping in front a bit to block Kim from him.

"No! Stop making excuses for her Jason!" Tommy rounded on Kim. "I'm being an ass? Is that what you think? Listen, Kim, I'm not the one who ran around, okay? I'm not the one who got knocked up!" Kim was starting to lose her cool.

"Are you so fucking stupid you can't see what's right in front of you!?" Her eyes started filling up with tears. Tommy's faced softened slightly at the sight of the Pink Crane. She looked...tired, worn. Her gaze was still locked with his, as if mentally challenging one another, too tired to continue shouting at each other. Kat was looking back and forth between the two. Then, perhaps the work of a miracle, she felt it. Somewhere inside her, she knew the truth.

"Oh my– they can't. It can't be." She gasped. Everyone looked at the current pink, even Tommy and Kim.

"Kat?" Tommy asked. She was staring at Kim. Kim met her gaze and felt it too...she knew.

"Their– it's? But, you?" Kat sputtered. Kim stared, bewildered.

"How did you--?" Kim sputtered.

"Oh my god... I um, I have to– home. Home. Now. See you guys later." Kat ran out of the main room of the Command Center. Everyone was looking around wondering what just happened. Kim then followed Kat out of the room.

"Kat! Wait!" She caught up with her in the hallway. "We need to talk." Kat nodded, still in shock and the pair entered the sleeping quarters and locked the doors.

"First off….How did you know?" Kim asked. Kat looked down at her shoes and shook her head.

"I have no idea…It..it just sort of...came to me. I don't know, I just felt it," Kat replied. "It must be because of our color bond or something."

"Yeah…" Kim nodded. "Yes, Jamie and Emily are Tommy's but you need to promise me something. Don't tell Tommy."Kat looked bewildered.

"What? Why?! You're keeping this from him? He might have seemed like an ass back there but you know him! You know that's not how he is, it's his temper. And…" Kat paused, tears catching up with her. "He still cares for you. I see it in his eyes." Kim sighed, allowing the tears to fill her eyes. Kim, also tearing up, looked at her shoes. Someone was banging on the door, probably Tommy but she didn't care.

"Just...Please. I'll– I'll tell him soon. I just need you to promise me. You-You're my color sister!" The girls both smiled. "Please." Kat sighed.

"Alright, but you better tell him. I won't do it for you but, Kim," Kat made sure Kim was looking her in the eyes. "You know he needs to know."

"I know. Thank you." They hugged and opened the door. Tommy, as Kim guessed, was there.

"What the hell is going on?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing, I just needed to talk to Kim." Kat replied. Tommy looked suspicious but Kim brushed past them. Jason and everyone else were waiting in the hallway. Jason was about to question what happened but she muttered a "Later" and bid everyone a goodbye saying she needed to get home to the twins. With only a final glance to Tommy and a hug to Kat, she and Jason left the Command Center. Kimberly had told Jason, Aisha and Trini what had happened with Kat and none of them could figure out how the pink knew.

6 years had passed, the twins were 5 and Tommy was still in the dark. Kim and Jason hadn't heard anything about the Power Rangers in years except the fact that the media decided to make a TV show out of the Power Rangers called, "The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers". The twins ate it all up unbeknownst to the fact that their family was full of rangers. After Kim's schooling, the family had moved to Englewood in a small house next door to Aisha and Trini. Kim was able to lead a normal life finally, just raising her children and running her own gymnastics and dance studio. Everything was quiet and ranger-free. (A:N: We all know that that's soo not true!)

_Ring, Ring!_ Jason's cell phone rang on the counter.

"Hello?" Jason answered. "Tommy?"

Kim dropped the bowl she was holding with a crash on the floor.

More suspense! Sorry, so many cliff-hanger endings, I know it's annoying but one of these chapters will have an "ending". Well, at least a semi-closure type ending. Sorry about the explanation for the colors, it didn't come out very well. I hope it makes sense. And the Kat finding out was not planned but I thought it was a cool throw in. I'm planning a Tommy chapter because we haven't gotten much of him. After the Tommy chapter, Tommy and Kim and everyone will be in one place so we get everyone:-D Thanks for reading! R&R!

_Much love, _

_Luthi_


	7. Red Before the Storm

Again, thanks for all the reviews, especially from jps1926! The construction of this story is going well. Next weekend I'm going to have a break from school so that will probably help me get this editing done.  Thanks for the patience! On with the show!

**Previously:**

_*Ring, Ring*_ Jason's cell phone rang on the counter.

"Hello?" Jason answered, "Tommy?"

Kim dropped the bowl she was holding with a crash on the floor.

**Red Before the Storm**

"So, let's get this straight," Kim was pacing the floor after the call from Tommy.

"Tommy calls, asks you to be in this Red Ranger mission to destroy Serpentera, which requires a trip to the moon and is very dangerous, and you're considering it?"

"Yep, pretty much." Jason nodded.

"Aw, Jase!" Kim walked out of the room to the kitchen.

"Kim..." Jason followed after her.

"Jason. We're retired! I thought our ranger stuff was done! You haven't done this in years!" She complained to him as she was throwing dishes in the dishwasher. Jason knew she wasn't happy.

"Kimmy...."

"Don't 'Kimmy' me, Jason Lee Scott! She turned to face him and sighed. "Jase, I'm just worried okay?"

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes. "I'll be fine. I'm the original Red!" She looked up at him apprehensively. "We've faced worse than this alright? Besides, there will be 9 other red's to protect me." Kim smiled and gave her a hug.

"When do you go?" She asked, still in his embrace.

"Tomorrow. We're meeting in the Angel Grove airport. I think everyone will find 10 men all in red a little odd." She giggled.

"What should I tell the twins?"

"Tell them I'm going on a business trip for a couple days. I have no clue when I'll be back." Kim looked down but Jason put a finger under her chin and brought her gaze back onto him.

"Hey, I'm coming back alright? You know that." She nodded. "And, I'll bring Tommy back too, if that makes you feel better." Kim playfully swatted him but was inwardly comforted.

"And Rocky! Watch out for him." Jason laughed.

"Okay." Kim was still worried about Jason, Tommy, Rocky and the other reds, even though she didn't know them.

She realized time and kids really do change a person. When she was 16, everything was different. She and her friends would cheat death on a daily basis and she wouldn't bat an eyelash. Now, here she was 2 kids later and worried about her friends' safety.

"Oh, one other thing Kim." Jason said stopping on his way up the stairs.

"What's that?" Kim asked, sorting through mail.

"...Tommy asked about you." Kim stopped, dropped the mail and felt her stomach do a flip-flop. She bent down to get the mail and made her hair curtain over her face so Jason couldn't see her flushed face.

"Oh......h-he did?" She took a steadying breath and rose back up. "What did you say?"

Jason smiled and continued up the stairs taking them two by two.

"Hey there buddy, I'm not finished with you!" Kimberly yelled at him and followed his laughter up the stairs.

"Well, I just said that you were good, doing fine, yadda yadda yadda." Kim sighed, relieved. "Oh and that your two kids were his."

Kim narrowed her eyes and gave him the finger. Jason turned away, laughing to himself.

"Calm down, Kah, I'm kidding! God, you have no sense of humor anymore."(A:N In reference to "Kah", in my story, this is Kim's nickname. It's from her initials (Kimberly Ann Hart: KAH) so, that's what that is. Onward!!)

Kimberly sniffed indignantly. "I have a perfectly healthy sense of humor but I do not find

humor in that, okay?" She marched away to grab more clothes out of Jason's closet.

"Dumbass…" She muttered under her breath. Jason chuckled.

"Alright, I'm all ready." Jason stood straight up and squared his shoulders attaching his old Mighty Morphin communicator. Kimberly shuddered.

"Wow, déjà vu. You're giving me goose bumps!" Kim admired.

"Yeah....serious déjà vu," Jason agreed.

Giving Kim a final hug, the old Red said goodbye to his nieces and went out to his red explorer. Kim ran out after him.

"Jase!" He turned.

"Yeah?"

"Tell...." Kim sighed. "Tell Tommy I say hi and.....and that I'll be calling so we can visit."

Jason grinned.

"I will. See ya, Kim." With that, Jason drove away leaving Kim with anxiety for the future.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(A:N I'm not gonna write the red battle cause it's just the same as in the show. Read on!)

BTW: This is after the battle

"Mommy, when's Uncle Jase coming home?" Jamie asked.

Emily looked up from her toy Rangers waiting for an answer. Kim smiled at her son. Jamie was always very protective of his family. Emily was the braver, more outgoing of the two. Jaime was shy and kept to himself.

'_Just like Tommy.'_ Kim shook her head as if to shake this thought out of her mind.

"He should be home soon, baby. Don't worry." This seemed to calm Jamie a little as Emily went back to playing with her dolls.

Kim didn't just say this to calm her twins, but also to calm herself. It had been two days and no word. This worried her. It had always been an unwritten rule in her day as a ranger to always keep in touch with the team if possible to the happens of a battle.

'_Well, you did a REALLY good job of that these past years, Hart.'_ Kim mused to herself.

"Jeesh! You guys can't get along without me for two days?" Kim whipped around and there was Jason, bruised but in one piece. With a small 'Oh!', Kim ran to greet Jason with a big hug.

"Oh my God! I was so worried! I thought the worst! Are you okay? How's the Re-" Kim babbled on.

"Hey, hey, calm down!" Jason chuckled and kissed Kim on the forehead. "Where are my favorite twins?"

Kim broke away from Jason with a small sniffle. She didn't realize that she started crying.

"Uncle Jase!" The twin children ran to their Uncle for a hug. Jason laughed.

"Hi guys! Did you take good care of your Mom for me while I was gone?" Kim smiled. She was amazed how much of a father-role he had taken on with them. It still made her sad that Tommy wasn't the one returning to them after the Red battle to kiss them goodnight.

Tears filled her already damp eyes and she turned away from them. As if sensing her sadness, Jason cleared his throat.

"Ah, kids, it's way past your bedtime. Get ready for bed, please."

"Aww, Uncle Jason!" Emily whined.

"Do we have to?" Jaime chimed in.

"Now please." Jason gave them a firm look while ushering them into the bathroom off of their bedroom.

Jason whispered into Kim's ear, "Meet me downstairs in the living room. We need to talk." She nodded and went downstairs.

10 minutes later, Jason told Kim the whole story about the Red Ranger battle.

"So the new Red, Cole?" He chuckled. "Reminds me of myself when I was new. Well, actually, all of us. So overly-confident and slightly cocky." Kim smiled but was still down.

"Are you okay? You've hardly said a word." She looked down at the table, slightly pursing her lips.

"...I was just--" She started.

"Thinking about Tommy?" Jason guessed. She chuckled.

"You know me too well." She sighed and looked him in the eyes. "Just...upstairs, I was just thinking about how things could have been so different. That it would be Tommy coming home after a battle like this, telling the twins goodnight and everything." Kim had tears running down her cheeks. Jason got up from the table to get her more coffee.

"You know, Kim," He busied himself with the coffee pot, turning his back to her.

"Rocky asked about you."

She nodded, "But what does that have to do with—"

"So did Tommy." Kim shifted in her chair and took a steadying breath.

"What'd he ask?"

Jason turned around, pleased he got her full attention, "Oh, he just wanted to know how you're doing, what you've been up to. If you were seeing anyone..." Kim whipped her head towards Jason.

"What? He did? Like who?"

"Ha, well actually he wanted to know if we were together." Kim stared incredulously at him. "I know, weird, right? I immediately squashed that rumor. I told him that you and I are practically brother and sister and that it was ridiculous."

Kim sighed, "Good! I really don't want him getting the wrong idea." Thinking it was over, she relaxed.

"Well, you know what Kim? I've been waiting a long time for you to stop this insanity of keeping Jaime and Emily away from their father!"

She sighed, "Jason, look—"

"No! Sorry, hunny, but I'm done. You know I'm not gonna stay with you and the twins forever. Believe me Kim, I love those kids to pieces and you're my baby sister." He sat back down facing her. "I'll do anything for you and the kids but, they need their father! I'm not and can't be that! Tommy needs to know the truth. Not, 'Oh, when they go to high school.' Not, 'Oh, when they graduate.' Not, 'Oh, when they get married.' Now."

Kim got up and walked to the window. Jason sighed.

"Kim...Tommy wants to see you." She turned and stared at him. "He wants you to come and see him. Kah, I think he wants to work things out! This could be your chance to talk to him face to face about the letter! He's moving to Reefside and... I said that....I said we might come up—"

" God dammit, Jason! I told you...I told you not to...Fuck!" She stopped off into the living room.

"Kim—"

"You know...." She sighed. "I know you want the happy, carefree Tommy and Kim from Mighty Morphin to come back but please. Just stop trying to help them come back! They're not coming back, okay?!" She broke down into tears and Jason helped her sit on the couch, holding her hand.

"Jase...He broke my heart, okay? He got me pregnant then he left me so he has no damn right to ask me to see him! No right..."

"Kim... You know he didn't purposely get you pregnant. Tommy wouldn't do that." Jason tried to reason with her.

"Well, I thought he'd never leave me either but we don't always get what we want, now do we?" Kim grimaced at him. He smiled sadly and wiped her tears off her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Kah. I shouldn't have tried to force you together but we are going to see him. Not now," She nodded, "But soon."

"Okay," Kim sighed, "Enough drama from our past."

Jase smiled and gave her a hug, "Definitely. Come on, let's go watch 'Leno'."

They walked off into the TV room not realizing that a pair of red eyes were watching them through the night.

*Whew!* That was a long one! Who's watching these two friends? And, no, there is no Jason/Kim in this! They are just really good friends. That's gross. Totally Tommy/Kim! And yes, Tommy/Kim is coming! And so is Tommy! This next chapter is all about Tommy! And it gets way more exciting. I'm still setting things up! Keep reading!

Much Love,

~Luthi~


	8. A Little Tommy

Author's Comment: I'm still editing these chapters and it's kinda tedious because I'm switching formats of these files so the apostrophes are equal signs so if any of those sneak through, sorry about that!

This is a Tommy recap. There hasn't been much so here's more of our favorite Ranger.

**A Little Tommy**

Dr. Thomas Oliver was the most famous Power Ranger ever. He was loved by many (well, his Ranger was, at least) and respected greatly by his team mates, often thought of as an idol. If you asked anyone who they thought was the greatest Ranger of all time, they would most likely mention one of Tommy's four colors; green, white, red, and currently black. Where would such a powerful Ranger end up in ten years or so?

"Dr. Oliver? Can I go to the bathroom, please?" One of Tommy's students asked pulling him out of his revere while he was supposed to be correcting papers.

"Uh, yeah, sure, go ahead Anita. Sign out." Tommy was the newest science teacher at Reefside High School. Reefside was a couple miles from his hometown of Angel Grove where his parents still lived which was an added bonus. Tommy had settled in pretty nicely but with somewhat of a rough start.

His first day landed him on detention duty with the most unlikely trio; a soccer star Conner McKnight, an up and coming singer Kira Ford, and a computer nerd, Ethan James. Well, to make a long story short, Tommy found himself the "Zordon" of a new Power Ranger team; Power Rangers Dino Thunder. He also became the Black Dino Ranger. One thing he never expected was how hard it was to deal with 3 hotheaded teenagers.

'_They remind me of the old team more and more,'_ He grimaced to himself. _'How the hell did Zordon deal with 6 of us?!'_

"CONNER! IF YOU JUST STOPPED TO ANALYZE THE SITUATION, WE WOULDN'T HAVE BLOWN THE ENGINE!" Ethan yelled.

"EXCUSE ME, BRANIAC, IF YOU HADN'T LOST YOUR COOL WITH THE TYRANNODRONES, WE WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO CALL THE DINO ZORDS!" Conner shot back.

"WELL IF YOU BOTH-" Kira started to retort back at the two.

"GUYS!" Tommy yelled to get the bickering teens attention. "You won! Stop accusing each other of stupid mistakes! You need to start acting more like-" He stopped before he said "us". He shook his head.

"You need to start acting like a team, okay?"

The teens nodded. Tommy stalked out of the 'Command Center' his basement had become.

"More like who?" Kira asked Conner and Ethan. "Do you think Dr. O's hiding something from us?" Ethan shrugged.

"I dunno but I've got some major homework to do. You guys wanna go to the CyberCafé?" Connor suggested.

Ethan nodded, "Yeah, let's worry about Dr. O later. I'm sure it's nothing." The boys walked out with Kira grudgingly followed. She wanted to learn the truth and by golly she would.

(A:N: I know, "by golly", lol.)

Later that evening, Tommy finished grading a stack of tests and sat in his quiet living room. He lived out in the country which was quite a change from the suburb he used to live in as a teen in Angel Grove. Some nights like this, he wished he had someone to share it with. This thought was followed by memories of his former girlfriends. There had been only a few that really stood out in his mind. First, Rebecca floated into his mind. He met Rebecca in college and they really hit it off. This was the first time since Kim that he really felt like they could marry and live a happy life. But, as always, fate stepped in the way...

**FLASHBACK**

"Tommy!" Rebecca called throughout the busy restaurant. She had phoned him asking to meet her for lunch to "meet someone." He was hoping it was one of her relatives preferably her parents so he could get closer to her family.

"Hey Bec," He pecked her on the cheek. "Who's your friend?" Tommy sat across the booth from Rebecca and her--

"--ex-boyfriend, Steve. Steve, this is Tommy. Stevey, I go to school with Tommy." Tommy froze.

'_She called me to have lunch with her _ex-boyfriend, Stevey_?! And, wait, I'm just her _classmate_?! What the--?'_

"Hey Tommy, how's it goin'?" He shook his hand as Tommy fought the urge to break his fingers.

"Fine. Great." Tommy said through clenched teeth. "Um, Bec? Aww... Shit, that's right. That..."

'_Think of it, Oliver, that what?! Come on, they're waiting! That—' _

"Practice! Remember, at school? The Pee-wee...,"

'_Pee-wee? Asswipe,'_ Tommy scolded himself_ 'Good one, Oliver.'_

"Lesson, practice, thing. For community service. Coaching. Yeah, Haha, little tykes. It's today. It's now, actually!" He stood up.

"Unavoidable. Sorry Becca, gotta run."

"But, Tommy! You just got here! Can't you—" Rebecca pleaded.

"Sorry, they really need me there. Another time. Nice to meet you Shi- uh, Steve." Tommy faked a smile at the two and turned practically racing for the door.

'_*sigh* This is not good...'_

**END FLASHBACK**

And it wasn't good. Tommy learned that Rebecca was cheating on him with Steve, Tommy kicked Steve's ass, and Rebecca and Steve are together somewhere in Boston with a kid. In the end, Tommy realized that Rebecca wasn't as great as he thought. Before Rebecca, there was Kat. Kat was, sorry to say, a replacement in two ways; on the team and in his life. She was there to fill a void that Kim had left. He and Kat parted ways soon after Kim's surprise visit (back in Chapter 4). Tommy was okay with it and soon found out that Kat had had a crush on his best friend, Jason. The two have been dancing around each other for years. Kat and Tommy have remained friends and keep in touch.

None of these relationship pale in comparison to Tommy's first love, Kimberly. In his opinion, she was the most beautiful girl in the world, hence his nickname for her; Beautiful. Everyone, even they, believed that they would be together forever. They sometimes used to lie on his bed at night, talking about their wedding, kids names, where they would live, what they would do, if they would tell their kids about them being Rangers, everything. When he was with Kim, he felt like he was the luckiest man in the world. He believed that their love would out stand everything; even Florida. He believed that love could conquer all. He thought everything was fine. The day her letter broke his heart would forever stand out in his Swiss-cheese memory. He could still remember the smell of the Youth Center when he walked in and Rocky handed him his own personal piece of hell. Tears welled up in his eyes as Tommy pulled himself out of his revere. He jumped as the phone rang.

'_Great timing,'_ He thought ironically. He cleared his throat and ran his hand through his short, spiky hair as he stood to retrieve the phone.

"Hello?" Tommy answered.

"T-Tommy?" Tommy tensed as he immediately recognized the voice on the other end but then heard the terror laced through her voice. "Kim! Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Tommy, please, I-I need your he-help. We need help, n-now. They...oh my gosh...They have my babies, oh god." Tommy felt a cold chill go through him inexplicably because he didn't even know her children.

"Kim, baby, calm down. What's happening, where is Jason?" Tommy mentally kicked himself for letting 'baby' slip through but she either didn't hear it or care.

"Jason....Ja-Jase is hurt. Trini too...Tommy, please! Help me..." The woman broke into the sobs she was trying to hold back. Tommy felt an immediate pain he hadn't felt in years for the woman.

"Beautiful, calm down," He grabbed his keys and ran to the door. "Where are you? I'm coming to get you."

Oh boy! More suspense! What's happened? Are Jason and Trini going to be okay? Will Tommy and Kim EVER get back together? Will I stop asking you these questions and get back to writing the story? Stay tuned!

Much love,

Luthi


	9. Stolen and Desperation

Chapter 8!! I'm getting there, I'm really getting there!

**Stolen and Desperation**

Author's Note: Kimberly and Jason have moved to Englewood, California and have been there for awhile. Jason and Tommy still keep in touch, Tommy does not know about the children. Any more questions about the story, let me know!)

(2 hours earlier in Englewood, in between Reefside and Angel Grove.)

Kim had just put the twins to bed and was now sitting in the living room with Jason. He had just told her about his phone conversation with Tommy who had warned him about a new villain he heard of called Mesogog. Mesogog had henchman who did his bidding called Elsa and Zeltrax.

"Why is he telling us this?" Kim asked. "I mean, how does he even know? Is he–?"

"No, no way. He's a high school science teacher now in Reefside. He probably heard it on the news. Besides, you'll be able to talk to him all about this, right?" Jason smirked over his newspaper.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny. I can't believe you talked me into this." Kim got off the couch to straighten up the room, a habit she did when nervous.

"You need to do this," Jason set down his paper. "For the kids and yourself." Kim sighed.

"I know, I know. By the way, the Yellows are coming back when? Jeez, I thought I could shop. They've been gone for hours." Trini and Aisha had joined them at their house to accompany them to Reefside and were currently out doing some major power shopping.

"I'm not sure, soon I hope. It's really late." Jason replied picking up his paper again.

Suddenly, there was a loud thump from upstairs. Both Rangers looked up at the ceiling.

"The twins out of bed?" Jason asked.

"Probably, I'll go check on them." Kim left the room and traveled up the stairs. Trini and Aisha came bursting through the door laden with bags talking and laughing.

"Hey girls!" Jason greeted them. "How was shopping?" He relieved Aisha of a particularly bulky bag.

"Thanks. We got some awesome deals!" Aisha exclaimed and Trini nodded in agreement.

"Check out this cu–" She was cut short as a bang came from upstairs and a yell. They all shared a look and raced up the stairs to the twin's room. The room was in disarray when they arrived. Kim was in Ninjetti form battling a tall monster in all black. The kids were in a corner being restrained by Dinosaur-looking monsters, gazing on at the battle with awe.

"A little help, please?" Kim panted at her friends, realizing that they had entered the room.

"We're on it, Kim." Jason replied, automatically taking lead. "Sha, Ninja up and help Kim. Trini and I'll get the girls."

"Got it!" The Ranger women replied. Trini and Jason started battling the goons surrounding the frightened Oliver girls.

"I need Ninjazord power, now!" Aisha yelled immediately transforming into the Yellow Ninja Ranger.

"I gotcha back, Kim!"She started battling against the large monster with Kim. They soon realized that Jason and Trini had destroyed almost all the evil minions surrounding the twins. The monster, taking note of this, threw Kim and Aisha onto their backs with one swoop of his arm.

"Enough! I didn't come here to mess around with you foolish Rangers. I came for the powerful ones my master needs."

"Mommy!" The twins called to Kim who still struggled to pull herself up.

"Don't worry, babies! Mommy's com–"

The monster had struck Trini with a hard blow, sending the Yellow flying into the wall.

"NO!" Kim and Aisha yelled.

"Trini!" Jason tried to run to help the fallen woman but the monster was too quick. He hit Jason head-first with an equally powerful blow. Jason fell, unconscious.

"No! JASON!" Kimberly screamed. She attempted to reach out to him and her twins.

"Let's go." The monster said.

"But, what about the mother, Zeltrax? Wouldn't Mesogog be pleased with her too?" A minion asked. "I've heard that she's the only real weakness of Dr. Oli–"

"No. Bring just the brats." Zeltrax sneered. The evil group then disappeared with the struggling twins in a bolt of green light that seemed to come from the sky.

"Jamie! Emily! NO!!" Kimberly yelled.

Another Cliffy! Sorry about the less than great fight scene. I'm really no good at them. Thanks soo much to all of you reviewers and putting my story on alert! I'm really quite pleased with how it's turning out and how much you guys are responding to it! Thanks so much! Keep reading!

Much Love,

Luthi


	10. Reunion on Not So Nice Terms

Hi Everyone! Sorry it's been awhile, life and school tends to get in the way. I'm also, while updating those previous chapters, trying to figure where to take this tale. I'll get there, don't worry. Just how will I get there; That's for me to know and you to find out! :D

So, Kimberly and Tommy's twin children have been taken by Zeltrax to Mesogog's lair and Kim has called Tommy for his help. Tommy still doesn't know that the twins are his. People, we're about to get a full-blown Power Ranger Reunion! Woot! AND some Tommy/Kim action! Unfortunately, not in this chapter, ha, I know, I suck! :D BTW, in this chapter, there will be many POV(Point of View) switches between Tommy, Kim, and a little 'Sha POV. Just a heads up! Read on!

**Reunion on Not-So-Nice Terms**

Aisha sat panting on the floor next to the unconscious figures of Trini and Jason trying her best not to cry. The Bear couldn't break down now, not while her two friends were out and Kim who was frozen in the middle of the room in shock. Suddenly, Kim gasped and ran downstairs.

"Kim?!" Aisha yelled, getting up to run after her. "What are you doing? Kim! Wait up!" Kim stood with the phone in her hand dialing furiously. Kim looked at her and the woman was taken aback. The cheerful glow was gone in her face, particularly her eyes. They were so distant and pained. She had just lost what was keeping her alive in a blink of an eye. Aisha took a deep breath, "Who are you calling?"

"The only person who can help us."

(A:N: This is after Kim's phone call at the end of "A Little Tommy"; Present time)

Tommy ran to his black jeep in front of his house after receiving directions to Kim's place in Englewood, California. The late-night phone call had shaken the 28-year-old to his core. So many events from his past, mainly involving himself and Kimberly, swirled through his tired mind as he (legally) raced to Englewood. He had never heard Kim so scared in his life. He just hoped he could help her. Tommy told the current Rangers (Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent) and Hailey to be at his house when he returned to help any injured. He didn't tell them who but he'd always figured that the past and present should meet each other. Unfortunately, this wasn't the opportune moment. (Review or msg me if anyone gets the hint here. :D Hint: Choice of words)

Kim paced the floors while waiting for Tommy to get here. She denied any help from Aisha who had asked her to lie down, for some coffee, etc. She was way too jittery and anxious about seeing Tommy again. And getting her (their) kids back. She knew the task that awaited her when he pulled up. She was going to have to do it. She needed to tell him tonight. And she was scared shitless. There was no way that they could involve Tommy without telling him the truth. Besides, it was fair. She had to admit it. These were his kids too that had been– kidnapped. Kim shook her head avoiding tears and ran her fingers through her hair.

Headlights flew through the room casting an eerie glow inside the dim house. She peered out the window and saw a black jeep pull up beside the curb. Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed upon the man that had stolen her heart so many years ago. His long, dark brown hair had been replaced with a short, adult cut that aged him nicely. He wore a long-sleeve, black sweater with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and jeans. The Pink Crane couldn't believe that after all these years and everything that had happened between them, she was swooning over him! She was 27 for Christ's sake, not 16. She looked down, suddenly self conscious that he was almost to the door and she was still in Ninjetti form. Kim powered down, shook her hair, and opened the door.

There she was. Some 8 years later and she was as gorgeous as ever. A kid (A:N: Doesn't know about the twins) later and....wow. (Another A:N: The italized/un-italized is Tommy arguing with himself in his head. Bright guy, I know)

'_Shut up, idiot, she's in trouble.'_

'Well, should you be? It's some other guy's baby! She yells, 'Tommy! Help!' and you still come running to the rescue!'

'_Shut up! She's talking!'_ Tommy mentally smacked himself to shut up the mental argument in his head.

"–Listen, thanks for coming, Tommy. I know, it's late and we well...haven't...um, Come in."

"No problem, Kim." Tommy said as he entered the house. "You sounded, uh, really scared on the phone. What happened?" She looked up at him and he saw the pain and terror in her eyes that frightened him all over again. Whatever had happened, he wanted to make the pain go away.

"Well, um..." Kim began. "The–the kids were in their bedroom, asleep, and Jase and I were–"

"Wait, sorry, the kids?" Tommy questioned, confused. Kim nervously glanced up at him.

"Uh, yeah, my children. Remember, I had twins?" She shifted her weight and he nodded in understanding.

"S-so, the twins were in bed and Jase and I heard a thump from upstairs. I just thought they got out of bed so I went up to check on them." She paused to take a calming breath as she was starting to choke up a bit. "W-well, I get up there and there was oh, 20 or so uh, Putty-things. And an um– big, black monster. It was metal and had like, turquoise gems it looked like." Tommy's eyes widened.

"Sorry, but, did they call the monster by a name?" Kim sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Ah...yeah, they did. Um....Z-Zel- something? They spoke to him at one point before they...um, left."

"What'd they say?" Tommy asked, looking concerned.

"Um... One of the putty-things asked if they should take...the mother, I'm guessing they meant me. They said, 'I was the only weakness Dr. Someone—' but the monster cut him off. He said....h-he said, 'No, just the br-brats.'" Kim's eyes flooded. Tommy gathered enough that he realized that Zeltrax and a bunch of Tryannodrones had kidnapped Kim's children and it hurt him inexplicably more that he thought it would.

"Well, you can g-guess what happened next. W-we really tried, Tommy, I m-mean S-Sha and I c-called upon Ninjetti b-but the Z-guy was way t-too strong." Kim partially sobbed. "He, uh, knocked Trini and J-Jason unconscious. Sha's upstairs trying to help them."

"Oh my gosh, Kim. Come– Come here." He couldn't help it; he embraced the broken woman into his arms as she sobbed uncontrollably into his embrace as she once did. All grudges were aside as he comforted her for a good few minutes. She broke away gently, knowing this was the moment.

"T-Tommy?" Kim sniffed and tried to wipe her eyes.

"Yeah?" He rubbed her arms oblivious to the fact that it was making it all the harder for Kim to center herself.

"There's– there's mor–"

"Tommy?" Aisha came bounding down the stairs, smiling through her weary state. "Tommy! It is you, wow! Love the hair!"

Tommy immediately took his hands away and stepped back from Kim. Kim, in turn, turned away to clean up her tear streaked face.

"It's so good to see you! Well... not under the terms but..." She giggled nervously. They hugged briefly and Aisha turned and gave Kim a small smile and a light squeeze on the arm.

"Come on up, guys. Jason and Trini are doing fine although, they need some medical attention…"

"Well, I have an um, some stuff at my house and– Well, you'll see." Tommy didn't want to let on about the new Rangers just yet. "I thought you all should come to my house and stay there. They won't reach us there; it's out in the boondocks."

"Oh! Okay, sounds good." Aisha said. Kim gave Tommy a small smile who matched her smile, not realizing that just seeing Kim smile caused light butterflies in his stomach that just made him happy. The two stared at each other, oblivious to the fact that the Yellow Bear was still talking.

"–should check on Jason and Trini." Aisha said alerting the two out of their trance.

"Uh, yeah, right," Tommy said following Aisha up the stairs.

'…Right,' Kim said to herself, shaking her head. 'Well, this will definitely be an interesting night.' She sighed and followed Tommy and Trini, finally realizing that there was no chance of turning back now. He would know and by god, he would accept them.

Alrighty, we're getting somewhere!!

Next chapter, we'll have the Ranger teams past and present meet and get ready for a Tommy/Kimmy showdown! The Ranger teams will be all three MMRP seasons and Zeo. Stay tuned, faithful ones!

Much love,

Luthi


	11. Let's Get Together and Share Secrets!

Hi y'all, here's chapter 10!!

A boo-boo on my part, in the last chapter, I said that Tommy didn't know about the twins when during the Muranthias incident, he knew. Also, I said MMRP and it's MMPR. Thanks to **Cranelove** and **hewhoreaps** for pointing those out!

Now, a clarification on their ages, Kimberly is 27 and Tommy is 28 by a few months. So, Jason and the rest of the Rangers are 27, Tommy is slightly older than the rest. From this chapter on, a lot more action and less set up for the story.

Read on!

**Let's Get Together...and Share Secrets!**

The ride to Tommy's was uneventful. They managed to get Trini and Jason in the back with Aisha. Both were conscious but aching and slept most of the ride. Kim sat in the passenger seat by Tommy. It was, to say the least, uncomfortable for all awake. Aisha noticed the uncomfortable silence and tried to make conversation which failed miserably. Reaching the house was sweet relief for all parties.

"Wow, you really do live in the boondocks, Tommy," Aisha commented. Tommy chuckled.

"Yeah, it's nice to have some privacy."

Kim looked over at Tommy, who was getting out of the car to help Jason and Trini into the house. This new Tommy was so...unfamiliar. Had it really been that long since she'd seen the former White Tiger? This couldn't be the Tommy Oliver she knew; her boyfriend and best friend; the one who always knew how to make her smile even when all she wanted to do was cry. The Tommy who loved being out with friends. Now, 8 years later, a short haired, reclusive, science teacher. Talk about your growing pains. What caused this? It all seemed....off to her. Was it-?

"Kim?"(A: N: Ha, I love doing that.) She jumped realizing he was right in front of her.

"Oh! Hey, yeah, let's go in." She mumbled and Tommy smiled at her.

"I have some friends of mine you should meet," Kim nodded and followed him in.

The pair stepped onto the small porch and Tommy stepped ahead of Kim to open the door for her.

'That,' Kim mused, 'is typical Tommy!' She smiled and murmured her thanks. Stepping through the door, she found herself in a small living room with 2 bookshelves on either side of a fireplace at one end of the room. A comfy, brown leather armchair sat in front of the fireplace by a small side table. A matching love-seat was pushed against the wall. All the tones were warm and inviting. Kim loved it immediately but instead of stopping to curl up in the comfort of the love-seat, she followed Tommy through a doorway leading through the slightly larger kitchen. There was a nook with a booth-like table. Off of the kitchen was, what Kim assumed was the entertainment room, which was the largest room she had seen yet with a long couch (again, matching the love-seat and armchair), a flat-screen TV, Apple computer, and a Play station II. (A: N: Gotta love product placement! ;))

"Wow, Tommy, this is a really nice house!" Kim admired. "Very cozy."

Tommy smiled brightly. It oddly pleased him that she liked his home.

"Thanks. You haven't see the half of it." She gave him a quizzical look but he dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"Come on. It's time for you to meet the team." He turned and opened what looked to be a closet or pantry door and flicked on a light switch. There were a set of stairs descending into what Kim presumed to be a basement.

"You keep your team in the basement?" Kim questioned. Tommy chuckled and motioned for her to follow him. Down the stairs, there was an empty, concrete room. Kim was truly puzzled but then Tommy pressed an invisible button on one of the walls. A keypad flicked out suddenly and Kim grabbed Tommy's arm in surprise. Tommy's stomach fluttered at her touch. Unbeknownst to him, so did hers. She let go gently and Tommy proceeded to type in a code into the keypad.

"We'll have to get you guys a password when everyone shows up." Tommy remarked and Kim continued to be puzzled.

"Tommy, what is going on he-" She gasped, unable to continue when before her, a

Ranger headquarters came into view through a large doorway that replaced most of the plain wall.

Computers and all sorts of gadgets bleeped happily, a red-haired woman sat at a computer with four screens, two displaying a dinosaur foot print. But what really got her was what was on the right sided wall; the six original Mighty Morphin Power Ranger uniforms along with team pictures of the three Mighty Morphin' seasons, Zeo, and Turbo. All of them were there in amazing condition. The center two, which seemed to stand out more than the rest, was the Pink and White Ranger uniforms, the Pink on the left of course. Tears welled in her eyes as she seemed to gravitate towards her own. Tommy followed her with a knowing smile.

"Amazing, huh?" He said to her. She fingered the glass surrounding her own.

"How did you- I mean, I thought..."

"I returned to the wreckage of the Command Center to see what I could salvage. I managed to get them along with a couple of other things I'll tell you about later."

"But...Tommy, you would have to have gotten the-" He pressed a button on a nearby console and out of each uniform case a keypad came out with their old-

"My Power coin, oh my god! But...how did-?" Kim gaped wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"Kim?" She turned and saw Jason, Trini, Aisha and three teenagers. The red-head came over to greet them also.

"Jase! Trini!" Kim rushed over to see how they were doing. "Are you guys okay?" She gave Trini a hug then Jason, who whispered in her ear.

"Kim...You know what you have to do tonight, right?" She tensed up and let go. He gave her a stern look. Kim glanced down and nodded. Tommy, observing this, felt uncomfortable.

'He told me that there was nothing going on between them...Is he the fa-'

"Tommy!" The red-head broke Dr. Oliver out of his revere. "Don't you think we should introduce the team to our guests?"

"Yeah, Dr. O, why are these people in the lab?" The brown-haired teen clad in red asked.

'Wait...They are all in a different color. Red, Blue, and Yellow...' Kim observed.

"Tommy..." He turned to look at Kim and knew that she had figured it out.

"Jason, Trini, 'Sha, Kim. Meet the new Rangers!" Tommy turned to face them all in the center of the teens. He pointed to each teen as he introduced them. "This is Connor McKnight, Red; Kira Ford, Yellow; and Ethan James, Blue. And..." He paused, knowing the reaction he would get, especially from Kim. "I'm the Black Ranger. Sort of a Zordon-type role, really, but-"

"TOMMY! You....You! UGH!" Kim exclaimed, storming out of the room and up the stairs. Tommy sighed, following her. Awkward silence was left in the lab.

"Well, he forgot to introduce me, I'm Hailey, the Rangers technical assistant. I met Tommy at college and now help the Rangers. I also run the CyberCafé downtown." The former Rangers nodded and murmured hellos to Hailey.

"So..." Jason said, breaking the strained silence. "Anyone wanna hear any old Ranger stories, especially ones that make fun of Tommy?" At hearing this, the teens nodded eagerly, excited to hear about Tommy's secret past as a Ranger.

(Meanwhile, upstairs with Tommy and Kim)

"I honestly don't see why you're upset." Tommy said, finally finding Kim in his armchair, crying.

"Well, you know what?" She said, getting up and wiping her eyes. "Don't you think you're a little old to be chasing bad guys with a bunch of teenagers?" Tommy snorted.

"Ha, okay, thanks Kim. If you don't remember, I'm barely a year older than you, alright? And, honestly, Kim, I don't see how you get off being concerned." Some of the old anger that had lessened throughout the years came bubbling back up. "Why should you care what I do?"

Kim glared at him.

"You really think I don't care?" She took a couple steps towards him.

"Yeah, I really think you don't care. Why should I?" Tommy crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. Kim looked at the floor, her heart pounding. She was hurt that he thought that but she knew...She knew that he had a good reason he didn't even know about. It was time, whether she was ready or not.

"Tommy, listen....I-"Kim started. She turned her back to him.

"Wait. Let me ask you something." Tommy couldn't hold it anymore. He needed to know. "Why did you leave me?" She whipped around, confused. "Why did you write me that letter 8 years ago?"

"What? I never wrote you any letter!"

"Jesus Kim, stop lying! Own up to it!" Kim's eyes narrowed.

"Why don't you stop yelling at me and LET ME EXPLAIN!" Tommy looked as though she had just slapped him. He had never heard her raise her voice to him like that. Her eyes had a faint glow of fiery pink but Tommy blamed it on the lighting of the dimly lit front room.

"…Fine," He sighed and sat down on the love seat. "Go ahead." Tommy stopped at the look in Kim's eyes. "What?" She turned towards him.

"Why'd you send me a "Dear Jane" let-?" Tommy gave her an astounded.

"Wait, I never sent you a "Dear Jane" letter, what the hell?!" Tommy stormed at her. "Why are you making things up? I speed over to your house at midnight, bring yo-"

"Tommy, just hold on for one second, alright?!" Kim yelled, exasperated. "I never sent you a letter," Tommy opened his mouth to say something. "And I suppose you didn't either so...." Kim stopped.

'Who would want to break us up,' She wondered. Tommy sighed and leaned against the wall, watching her think. 'Well, someone who obviously disliked us together…'

'_Kat?'_ she thought. _'No, No...She's my color sister and even if she was evil and liked Tommy, she wouldn't do that. No, someone much more evil...Someone who realized...'_

"Rita." Kim stated suddenly.

"What? What does she-" Tommy started.

"Rita sent us those letters! I remember because when Jason and I were captured during Serpentera and they brought in Rita and Zed to, uh....question us, Rita found out I had been pregnant." Tommy gave her a dark look and even though it pierced Kim's heart, she continued.

"She said, "More weak spots for Mr. Oliver…"

"Why would she say that?" Tommy asked, clearly confused.

"Well....they knew that— I was you're only weakness." Kim looked away from him. It was the moment of truth. This statement only opened doors. "Tommy-"

"Wait..." He face held a sudden look of comprehension. Kim waited with baited breath. "Rita- Rita meant that- more weak spots?"

"I came home for Christmas in December of '96." Tommy's body froze. "Jamie and Emily were born September 16, 1997. I have never, would never, cheat on you. Jamie and Emily are our children." Shock mixed with an overwhelming sense of peace washed over him. Tommy gasped. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't speak. Father. He was a father. And he had no clue until now. Frustration and sadness took over the shock. Tears prickled at his eyes.

"You- I didn't- Kim. You- you never told me?" He croaked out. Fresh tears sprang out of Kim's already damp eyes.

"Tommy, I couldn't. I- You hated me! I was in Florida. I-"

"I don't care if you were in Timbuktu!" He almost yelled. "I don't care if- if-"

"You couldn't possible realize how scared I was!" Kim regained her strength, realizing that she needed to fully explain herself before he exploded. "I was 19! I was away from home, I had just been kicked out of the Pan Globes because I was pregnant! That same day, I got the letter telling me the love of my life, the father of my babies didn't love me anymore. I was scared, Tommy. And your reaction in the Command Center when Zordon had called me to talk? Yeah, I was really gonna run right home to tell you so you could bitch me out..."

Tommy felt shame for reacting so harshly towards her when she had just returned to say hi to Zordon and Alpha 5.

"Tommy...Do you really think you would have handled it well with you're temper back then?" Kim questioned. He sighed, defeated.

"Probably not. But, Kim-"

"Tommy. I don't want to argue it. I will forever regret you not being there. I know it's on my shoulders. All I want is you to be there for them now." He looked up, not recognizing this 'new Kim'. He knew she could be a peacemaker but never like this. It was kind of....a turn-on...

'_Oh shut up, you ass.'_ He mentally smacked himself.

"I would understand it if you and I can't repair our relationship but I want you to be there for my-Our children." Kim finished.

Tommy stood and digested this information. He was still in shock. This woman that stood before him with the curves and beautiful face, his ex-girlfriend, the woman who kept him up at night just thinking about the way she walked towards him. This woman who had been his first in everything, whom he had shared their passion for each other in the dead of night, and now...the mother of their two children whom he had never met. His heartstrings still pulled for her just at the sight of her. And now, for his missing children.

"You know, I'll be there for them." Kim's heart swelled that he accepted them but it quickly deflated at no mention of their fate together. "And...I still want to be there for you." He had turned towards her, his hands in his pocket and it reminded her of the first time he had asked her to go steady. The flutters in her stomach started again, just like at 15. She smiled a watery smile at him as he pulled her into him. Kim started cry again but a relived cry. She breathed him in, her Tommy, a smell she would always remember.

He pulled her back and gently with his thumb, wiped away the tears on her cheeks, and rested his hand on her cheeks. He gently pulled her face towards his and gently kissed her. Suddenly, the love-seat where Tommy had sat not 5 minutes ago exploded sending the couple flying backwards. In its place were 2 beings everyone had presumed to be dead...

HOLY SHIT!! I know, great right? So, there, Tommy knows and everything seems to be on the upscale with the two lovebirds! But, who are these beings?! Well, you are just going to have to wait my dear readers because that mention of Serpentera? That's my next chapter and it's just going to be a flashback type deal. So, wait, and you will receive! :D Reviews make my day! Oh and thank you soo much to all who are faithfully reading this! Read on!

Much love,

Luthi


End file.
